


Frôler le passé et le futur

by HaruCarnage



Series: Cross-over, c'est fun [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Self Prompt, j'assume pleinement ma connerie
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petites histoires des personnages de Harry Potter et du Seigneur des anneaux qui se rencontrent. Magie, Folie de l'autteur. Laissez-vous tenter.





	Frôler le passé et le futur

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Tout travail mérite un salaire, Hermione était persuadé que les elfes de maison le méritaient. Elle avait voulu bien faire. Mais elle ne savait pas certaines choses sur ses créatures, alors bien entendus. Elle avait cherché à en savoir plus. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses recherches qu'elle ne sentit pas la main qui se posait sur son épaule. C'est quand une voix parlant doucement lui vint à l'oreille qu'elle remarquait la présence de cette main, et de la personne au bout de cette main.

« Euh, bonjour...  
-Bonjour.  
-Puis savoir qui vous êtes, qu'est-ce que vous êtes et pourquoi vous me touchez ainsi. »

Elle avait en face d'elle un jeune homme élancé avec des longs cheveux blonds qui ferait pâlir de jalousie un Malfoy, un nez finement sculpté, des yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'il était impossible de ne pas s'y perdre, mais la cerise sur le gâteau, c'étaient ses oreilles, légèrement pointues. Cet homme riait un peu et lui sourit, faisant chavirer son petit cœur de sorcière.

« Je suis Legolas, un elfe, lointain cousin des créatures que vous défendez. Et je vous touche pour vous remercier de vôtre combat. Il sera long, mais vous donnera une place au havre lorsque l'heure viendra. Je vous souhaite plein de courage, je vais rejoindre les miens dans d'autres contrés. Peut-être serons-nous amené à nous revoir...»

L'homme s'en alla sans un bruit, laissant une Hermione Granger très perplexe... Quel étrange personnage.


End file.
